1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a traverse apparatus for readily providing multiple automatic operation capacities for space coverings such as drapes.
In particular, the present invention relates to a traverse apparatus used in cooperation with a standard drapery rod, and expanding the normal opening and closing capacities of space coverings such as drapes by providing alternative automatic side or center opening and closing of the drapes.
The terminology "space coverings" as used herein is intended to connote coverings such as drapes, curtains, etc. and in particular coverings which are employed in pairs, and are adapted to movably cover windows, sliding glass doors, and other such types of spaces which are desired to be covered. The terminology "standard drapery rod" as employed herein is intended to connote any of a wide variety of conventional drapery rods which are available. Such standard drapery rods generally comprise a substantially horizontal track member having vertically disposed downwardly depending support members for receiving drapery hooks disposed adjacent the top edge of the draperies. The support members are slidable within the track member to thus permit the drapes to be manually opened and closed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, there has not been developed any generally acceptable or workable apparatus which lent itself to providing multiple automatic operation capacities for opening and closing space coverings such as drapes. Those devices which have been provided invariably have provided only very limited operational capacities, and in particular have not provided alternative and selective side or center opening and closing capacities for drapes.
Because it is highly desirable that drapes which cover various types of spaces, such as sliding glass windows, be provided with selective alternative side and center opening capacities to afford selective protection from various outdoor light conditions, access to various portions of the window such as the side thereof, variable aesthetic appearances, and a host of other advantages, there has developed a desideratum for an apparatus which affords such selective opening and closing capacities with maximum convenience to the user thereof.
Illustrative of prior art developments are: the "CURTAIN POLE" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,002,840 issued in 1911 to Harmel; the "TRAVERSE CRANE" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,516,490 issued in 1950 to Steinmeyer; the "EXTENSIBLE AND CONTRACTIBLE, DRAPERY SUPPORTING STRUCTURE" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,502,132 issued in 1970 to Hager et al.; and the "PLASTIC MASTER WITH DETACHABLE BATON" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,002 issued in 1973 to Ford.
The present invention eliminates the disadvantages and limited operational capacities attendant conventional prior art techniques, and at the same time provides an apparatus which eminently fulfills the desideratum mentioned hereinabove with a minimum of parts and at a reduced cost of manufacture.